So different we're alike
by ROTGgirl
Summary: Arketa is a half incubus. a mix. she has constantly struggled with the rejection and loneliness as a result of just being herself. what happens when she finds someone who is as lonely as she is. oh and did she mention she's still a virgin? smut in later chapters. PitchxOC dont like, dont read. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Different

**Hey guys! My first mature themed story! Please review. So just an FYI her name is Arket****á**** but I cant figure out how to quickly type the ****á**** so I will be writing it as Arketa for now. Please let me know if you have any idea how to type the ****á**** on open office! Thanx! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Different

_Why are you here? No one wants you around! Not even your parents wanted you! Just disappear! _Arketa woke with a start. Her eyes squinting at the sudden brightness of the sun. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, recognizing her surroundings as the forest floor she decided to sleep on last night. She sighed as she sat up.

_That dream again..._

She thought to herself and sighed again. She shook away the remnants of the dream and stretched out her stiff muscles. She looked around and then looked at the sky. It seamed to scream her name. Beckoning her to come to it with its bright color. The white fluffy clouds begging her to touch them. So she decided _Why not?_

She spread her wings and took off.

Arketa was an incubus. Well, not a _full _incubus. She was only half. What was the other half? She had no idea. All she knew was it had something to do with fire. Nor did she know whether it was her father or her mother who was the incubus. All she knew was herself. And that wasn't much. She glided through the sky, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair and around her body. She landed on a nearby mountain side and looked out at the land around. She was enjoying herself rather well until she heard a whistle coming from behind her. She turned to find a goat man standing there

_ruler of this mountain I presume..._

The goat man smirked at her, revealing his _horrid_ yellow teeth.

"Hey there cutie wha' cha up to? Looking for your next _meal_? Well I would be happy to give it to you!"

Arketa scoffed as he slowly walked up behind her and started to caress her butt.

"Come on...it's not like it matters to yo-OW!"

he quickly yanked his hand away and backed up, glancing at the red burn currently spreading across his palm.

"What the-?"

he was cut off when a gust of wind blew and Arketa flew away. She smiled at herself for burning that stupid man. Being half fire...whatever she was... meant that she could increase her body tempura so much that it was deadly. Of course she has only mildly burnt people before, never killed them. Although she would have _loved _ to do that to some of them. Even though she was only half incubus, no one could really tell. Her outward appearance made her look just like a regular incubus. She had small, curved horns against either side of her head, along with long black hair down to her waist. Her skin was awfully pale and she had a pair of dark black wings. The only things that would give away what she was, was her eyes and her devil's tail (A/N srry I dont know wht its called). Her tail, she could hide after learning some magic but her eyes, now those were a dead give away. Unlike normal incubuses who had bright yellow eyes, she had dark _red_ eyes. A symbol and curse of her other half.

As a result of what she is she has met a never ending barrage of insults and curses from other sprites and incubuses. Even though it wasn't uncommon for incubuses to give birth there was one rule: _Never_ give birth to a mix. That's what she was, a mix. She would never be an incubus, yet she would never be a fire sprite. She was no one. Arketa sighed when she remembered all the tortuous events that occurred because of that. The rule was there because if incubuses started having mix children, then full blood incubuses would die out and eventually the race would become extinct. So of course she was ignored. She was different.

There were some perks to being a mix however. Unlike other incubuses Arketa didn't _live _off of sex. Sure she still needed it but she didn't need to worry about the probability of death as a result of not doing it in a long time. So she could go days, even months, without having sex. Not that that was an option anyway. A long time ago she decided that she would only have sex with the person she deemed worthy... the person who she loved. But she still needed to have some form of sex. Even though it was not essential it was still needed. So she fond other ways to get it. The majority of that being orally. As long as she ingested...it... she would get the power she needed.

Arketa was knocked from her thoughts when a loud voice called out to her. "Keta!"

She stopped and smiled at the figure approaching her.

Cupid. The spirit of love. And the man who had raised her. Cupid had found her when she was a young girl and decided to raise her. Now to say her was like a father to her would be weird because she still had certain relations with him that involved certain...activities. To say he was like a lover would still be wrong because she did not have those types of feelings toward him. So she settled with really good friends with benefits.

She smiled and waved at her friend/guardian when he stopped and hovered in front of her. His pink hair and diaper outfit always made her laugh. Surprisingly, Cupid hated the diaper but had to wear it when he was working for what he called "Promotional reasons" whatever that means.

"Hey Keta there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Have you heard the news?" Arketa shook her head.

"Well apparently those Guardians got a new member! You know Jack Frost?" Arketa's eyebrows raised in shock. She would have never guessed the trouble maker know as Jack Frost would be chosen to be a guardian.

"Yeah and apparently their teaming up against the Boogieman. Seems he's been trying to take over the world or something. Their having their battle right now in a nearby town want to see?!"

She shook her head saying no to the pink man and smiled.

"Silent as ever. Well ok then I'll tell you how it ends!" Cupid yelled as he flew past her to go and get a peek at the supposed action that was going on. She smiled again and began to fly in the opposite direction.

_Boogyman huh? What's his problem?_

…...

"Aw man you should have seen it! It was awesome! That Boogy guy didn't know what hit him!" Cupid ranted on and on about the epic victory of the Guardians and the failure of the Boogieman and Arketa simply sat there with the same smile plastered on her face. She had decided that tonight she would trade a cold forest floor for Cupid's soft, fluffy villa. The only reason she didn't stay here more often was the disgusting amount of pink. She grew up surrounded by all this fluffy pinkness and her hatred of it grew even more.

Cupid was still rambling on about the fight when Arketa finally asked the question that had been lingering on her mind since this morning.

"Why'd he do it?"

Cupid stopped and looked at her confused.

"So finally said your 4 words for the day huh? Who?"

Arketa scowled at him and repeated "The boogieman. Why'd did he decide to fight the guardians? He must have had some reason?"

"Beats me. Who cares anyway they beat the crap outa him!"

Arketa gave up on trying to ask him anything and returned to her silent state. She looked out the window and gazed at the night sky. She thought about the boogieman again. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't help but wonder why he had gone up against the guardians, why did he want to be noticed so much? It's scary to be noticed, it's much safer to be invisible. Especially when you're different. Arketa blinked.

_Is that why?_

She thought to herself. Could that be the reason? Maybe the reason why he was so intent on fighting them was because he wanted not just to be seen, but to be seen as normal. As proof that he belonged. Maybe the whole reason was because he was just like her...different.

**Yay! So ya this is my first mature fic so please review. I know there wasnt any smex in this chap but be patient! You really dont think I would write a story about an incubus and NOT have sex do you!? Well ya so see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**I'm baaack! so here is chapter 2. dont worry you'll see more of pitch in this one I promise! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Surprises

It's been 2 years since the "epic" defeat of the boogieman and Arketa has buried all her feelings and questions on the matter deep inside her. Not like it really matters anyway.

_But still I wonder..._

She shook her head and reprimanded herself. She had other things to focus on right now. Like the cock currently occupying her mouth. She was feeling a little low today so she asked Cupid if he could help her a bit. Which explains why the pink haired man was currently laying on his back groaning as she worked her magic. Cupid was always helpful. If he couldn't help her himself he'd find someone else who could. Being a mix, it could be pretty hard to find another spirit willing to aid her, and even harder to find one who was fine with just oral and nothing else.

Cupid groaned loudly and released inside her mouth. Arketa drank it up hungrily, feeling the life flow back into her. She wiped her mouth and sat up.

"Thanks" she said as Cupid sat up on his elbows.

"Don't mention it. It was fun, but man I always feel so exhausted afterword. You're gunna suck all the life outta me." he gave her a lopesided grin and fell back onto his flufffy bed with an overdramatic sigh.

Arketa giggled as she began to clean herself off and said "Oh ya like _that_ will ever happen. You know I would have to a lot more than _suck_ the life out of you, and for a lot longer to."

"True, true. So where ya headin off to today?" he asked when he also started to fix his appearance. Putting on some white boxers and fixing his hair.

"Don't know. Somewhere." She answered nonchalantly. Cupid sighed again and said "Whatever, just be careful ok?"

"Aren't I always?" Arketa smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she flew off. She really had no idea where or what she was going to do today. She just needed to get away from his poofyness and his house of pink for a bit.

She had been flying for hours when she finally landed on the outskirts of a small town. She had been here before but it has been a while. The city has grown. It has many new buildings that weren't here the last time.

_Maybe I'll catch a human... _she thought. Being an incubus she had a very unique ability. She could choose whether or not a human would be able to see her. And if they did she would appear to them as another human. It was easy for her to coerce a human male into letting her have her way with him. One would think she would simply use humans for her sexual needs instead if trying to find another spirit. Well there were two reasons why she didn't, 1) she had to use far too much power to reveal herself to a human and 2) the energy she received from a human was not nearly as much as the kind she received from another spirit. So she only did it every once in a while.

She was about to head into the town to find a human when something caught her attention. There was a tall, dark figure standing to her left, staring at the town. At fist she thought it was just another human but then she noticed his grey complexion and the dark objects fluttering around him

_Shadows?..._

That's when it hit her. There standing alone, was the infamous boogieman. She couldn't believe it. She stood there frozen for what seemed like ages. Just staring at him. Contemplating on what she should do.

_I should just leave. He could hurt me. I should go._

She was about to turn away when another thought hit her..._Different..._ she turned back toward him and took a deep breath. Slowly, she moved toward him. She had never moved so slow in her life. She froze after every step from the fear of those dark shadows coming after her. She was about 10 feet from him when she stopped and looked at his face. She could see him better now and noticed something she hadn't before. The look on his face it was so... so... her train of though was cut off when many tendrils of shadows flared around her. She braced for imapact and waited for one of them to strike her. When nothing happened, she opened one eye to find that he was gone. She glanced around and found no sign of him.

_What?_ She thought to herself. After standing there for a while, she turned and flew away. Completely unaware of a pair of golden eyes following her.

…...

It had been about a month since her first encounter with the boogie man and for a reason she could not quite understand, she constantly flew back to that same spot near the town. Each time he would be there. And each time he would let her get closer and closer before disappearing in his shadows. And today was no exception.

Arketa landed about 5 feet away from him, her current record, and remained there for a few minuets. Finally she took a deep breath and began to walk toward him. She was still slow in her approach, but not nearly as slow as she was the first time. She kept expecting the shadow tendrils to flare up at her any second now. But they never did. She kept inching forward until she was right next to him. She stopped and stared at him. Now that she was this close she could make out almost every detail. She could see his chest rise an fall with every breath, see all the little details on his face, and his eyes...oh his eyes... they were memorizing. They were a brilliant gold color, not an ugly yellow like all the incubuses she new but gold. They were so focused. She glanced in the direction he was staring and saw a few children playing in a back yard. One was a boy with brown hair and the other was a younger girl with messy blond hair.

_Brother and sister probably..._She thought to herself. She returned her gaze to the man in front of her and saw the same thing she saw the first day she found him. Her hand twitched and she slowly, ever so slowly, reached up and inched her hand closer to his face. Her breath was labored now and she could feel the fear bubbling up inside her as she continued her hesitant approach. She was at least an inch away from touching his face when he turned his head and the shadows once again flared around her.

She yelped in surprise and in...pain? All of a sudden she felt a large sting in her arm. She looked and saw that one of the tendrils had hit her and there was a bleeding cut along her arm. She gripped the injury and glanced up to see two golden eyes staring at her. They seemed...surprised? He looked at her, then her arm, then back at her. _Did he...did he not mean to?..._ she was cut off when he shook his head and once again disappeared into the darkness. Leaving a very confused Arketa.

"What happened!? Why is your arm bleeding!?" Cupid exclaimed when he saw the cut on Arketa's arm. She shrugged and responded "Fell"

"Fell?! Where the hell did you fall!? Ugh never mind just come here!" Cupid grabbed her good arm and led her into the living room. He took out the first aid kit and began dressing her wound. She smiled down at him. _Count on cupid..._ she thought to herself.

when he finished bandaging her arm she smiled and said "Thanks"

"yeah yeah whatever just...be more careful alright. I'm not gunna ask where you where or what you were doing when this happened but just be more careful next time alright?"

She smiled and nodded before returning to her room to go to bed. Even though he wasn't her father sometimes he sure acted like one. Arketa sat on her bed and stared out her window. Repeating the days events in her head.

_He's never let me get that close before...i wonder why...why did he look so surprised when he hit me? Did he do it in accident? But how did that happen?..._

These questions kept rambling on in her head until eventually she fell asleep to them.

…...

it has been about a week since she last went to visit her spot with the boogieman, and for whatever reason the cut on her arm hadn't healed at all and she was hesitant about going back to see him . Not because she didn't want o get hurt again, but because she was worried that he wouldn't let her get close to him again. She would have to start her approach all over again. Finally, she resolved to go back and find out what she should do.

She landed in their spot and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and turned to go away when something caught her eye. There, on the ground, was the boogieman. He was actually sitting down next to a tree, which explained why she couldn't see him. She gulped and walked toward him. He turned his head slightly when he heard her approaching, but moved it back to its original place.

She was next to him once again. She slowly sat down next to him on his left. She did not look at him this time, nor did she try to touch him. She simply sat there staring at the ground.

_What am I doing?! Why am I even here? Guh what's wrong with me!?_ She silently cursed herself for being so stupid when she felt an intense stare on the side of her head. She turned and met those two golden eyes, staring right into her own. Her mouth ran dry. He was staring at her. Those same eyes that were so focused on those kids were now focused on her. And boy did that surprise her. He slowly moved his eyes and focused on another part of her.

_My arm... _She thought as she too glanced down at her injury. She was surprised that he would even still notice her arm. And she was even more surprised when she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. "Hows the arm?"

her eyes widened in shock as she looked back into his eyes. Even if she wanted to say something she couldn't. It was like she had lost the ability to speak. So instead, she unwrapped the bandage and showed him the wound. Hoping that would give him the right answer. He stared at it and said "My shadows are cursed. Once they strike you like this they remain in your body, which is why it hasn't healed yet."

He lifted his hand and place it over the wound. Now she _definitely _couldn't speak. He was so _warm_. From all the stories she'd heard she had expected him to be cold or hard. But this, this was completely different. His skin was so warm and smooth. He rubbed his hand over her wound causing her to wince and then she could feel something moving inside her arm. He then slowly lifted his hand away from her and she was about to protest when she saw what followed it. A dark shadow came out of her wound. It seemed to go on forever and when the whole thing was out, it dissipated into the air and the cut began to heal up until there was nothing left. Not even a scar.

Now this _really_ surprised her. First of all, the boogieman actually talked to her, now he healed her? What the heck?

"There. Now it's gone." she looked up at him, her eyes wild with confusion. "Now don't get any ideas. I did it simply as an apology. I...I did not intend to strike you that day. I make it a point to not involve outsiders with my shadows. That's it."

Arketa still stared at him in shock. The evil boogieman, apologizing? Her shock soon melted away to reveal a small smile. Now it was the boogieman's turn to be shocked. Why was this strange girl _smiling _at him? Arketa simply nodded and looked away. Smile still on her face.

"you sure don't say much do you?" He asked. Arketa shook her head _no_ and he sighed. "Can you even talk?" She smiled even wider and shook her head _Yes._

Now he seemed to be getting a bit annoyed "Well are you going to talk?" She shook her head _no._ He growled in frustration which cause Arketa to jolt a bit but her smile never disappeared from her lips. She would have never guessed that he was so...so..._Cute..._ she thought to herself.

"Well then I suppose then you won't enlighten me on why you've been stalking me here for the past month?" he asked. Arketa chuckled and shook her head _nope_. The boogieman rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before saying "Well then would you _at least_ care to grace me with your name?"

Arketa thought for a moment. Puckering her lips to the side in an _Let me think about it_ way before smiling again and pointed her finger straight at the boogieman's face. He stared at it for a while before asking "Me? You want to know my name?"

Arketa shook her head _Yep._ He sighed again and looked away. She was worried he wouldn't give it to her until she heard him say "Pitch Black"

She was smiling from ear to ear now and said "Arketa*"

The boogi- no, _Pitch_ glanced at her and scoffed. "What a fitting name" She continued to smile at him then looked back towards the town.

_Pitch Black huh? So even the boogie man has a name. And it's Pitch black. Hehe how fitting. Man he sure is full of surprises._

**Phew! Man that was a long one! Oh and an FYI to you guys *Arketa is a greek word meaning Silence. Which is why it is so fitting to a girl who barely talks. We will get more into my reasoning for her name in later chapters. So how you like? Please review! its almst 12 right now and I should go to bed...but I want to write the next chapter...hmmm**


	3. Chapter 3: The Virgin

**Ya so chapter 3. might include a bit more smut in this...might now...who knows... yay!**

Chapter 3: The Virgin

Since she learned his name, Arketa has gone to see Pitch almost everyday. And for whatever reason, he's always there. It's always the same thing. He does most of the talking and she only says a word or two. Not that he does a lot of talking either. Most of the time they just sit there in silence. Today, however, was different.

Arketa sat at Pitch's side like usual. Simply enjoying his company. She might leave a bit earlier today however, because of the fact that she hadn't done any sexual activities since she gave Cupid that last blow job. Meaning it had been almost 3 months. Which is around her limit. So today she was feeling a bit light headed and needed to go find Cupid for another favor. She jumped when Pitch suddenly spoke.

"You're not full incubus are you?" she turned and looked at him with utter shock. "I mean you do look like one but your eyes...they are not those of an incubus. Plus any incubus that I've come to know does not waist there time sitting around and would rather do...other things"

Arketa swallowed hard and nodded _Yes._ "Hmm...so that's it then? Excuse me for asking but have you not well...engaged...in sexual activities for a while?"

Arketa looked at the ground and nodded. _How the hell does he know?!_ "You're probably wondering how I know right? I can see it in your eyes. They have dulled over quite a bit and the are very dilated..." She covered her face to hide her blush. _Just from that? He could tell just from that?_

Pitch cleared his throat and said "Well, if you wish...I could assist you... don't misunderstand girl, I too have gone for quite sometime without any pleasure and it seemed that it would be easier with you since you are also in need." he rushed that last part and Arketa's blushed even more. _Of course I would love that! To have his dick on my tongue. I bet he's huge. God I want to see it but..._ she shook her head.

"No?" Pitch asked confused "why?" Arketa clenched her eyes shut "Can't"...

"Can't? What do you meany you can't?" Pitch asked. _Because I can't go...i won't be able to..._

Arketa took a deep breath and said one word. "Virgin..." Pitch's eyes widened in shock. _Virgin? Did she just say virgin? There actually exists an incubus who is still a virgin? _

"you mean...you've never..." Arketa shook her head. Still refusing to look up. "Only...only oral...want...to save it..."

Pitch couldn't believe what he was hearing. This incubus...this girl was still pure and innocent enough to want to save her first time...he couldn't believe it. He couldn't suppress the thought of being her first. How wonderful it would feel to relieve her of that innocence. How _tight _she would be...he shook his head. _No... I must not think of such things.._ he could feel the fear coming off her, the fear of rejection. Now normally this would be quite the delight to him. But since he met this strange and silent girl he has realized one thing. He doesn't want her to fear him. Anyone but her. She was the only one to approach him after his defeat. She listened to him. And he soon realized that she too was like him. He originally thought only that incessant Jack Frost knew what it was like, until he met her. Here was another who knew his feelings. Knew what is was like to be...diffferent.

He cleared his throat "very well. Then I guess that will have to suffice." Arketa looked at him in disbelief. _What? _He cleared his throat again "I said it is alright if you just service me with your mouth. I will allow it. However you must make it worth my while!"

Arketa coudn't contain the utter happiness she felt right now. She though only Cupid would be able to understand her, yet here was someone who would do this for her. She continued to just stare at Pitch when he gave her an irratated look "Well?"

She smiled and nodded before she moved until she was leaning on her knees and elbows in front of his crotch. He shuffled a bit and she smiled up at him one more time before undoing his pants. She pulled them down slowly and revealed his cock. _It's huge..._ she thought to herself as she took the semi-hard member into her hands. She began to stroke it. Coxing it to life. When it hardened in her hands she smiled and got to work. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the tip. Gaining a small moan from Pitch. She smiled as she slowly took the entire head onto her mouth and began to suck. She moved her hand up and down his shaft but kept her mouth at the tip. Licking, sucking, biting. Her teasing bringing out an array of moans from Pitch. He finally had enough of her teasing when he said "Come on now get on with-AH!"

he was cut off as Arketa slowly took in more of his dick. Relishing the taste of it and the weight on her tongue. She stopped right before the head hit her throat. She looked up at Pitch who was staring intently at her with lust clouded eyes. She smiled around his cock and sucked in her cheeks and groped his balls simultaneously. Pitch bit back a moan as she slowly raised back up. Sucking hard all the way. Never breaking eye contact. She did this a few more times. Going back down slowly and sucking in her cheeks. Until Pitch was once again moaning. That's when she decided to take it all the way. This was definitely the biggest cock she had ever sucked but she was confident she could take it all.

She took in a deep breath before going back over his erection. This time she did not stop when it hit her throat. She kept going until her lips touched the very base. _Oh go...he's so hot...god I love it..._ She moaned around his cock making Pitch moan even louder. "God you...you took it all...god let me fuck your mouth" Pitch whispered over his moans. Arketa looked up at him to find him staring at her with such lust in his eyes that she had no desire to reject his offer. She nodded as best she could with his cock still in her mouth and Pitch placed his hands on wither side of her head.

He moved her slowly off his cock, her sucking the whole way and gasping for air when it left her throat, only to have him slam it back down her throat. He continued this cycle over and over again. Increasing his speed with each thrust. "Oh...god...ah...your so...so good..." he said around his moans. Arketa had never been more turned on in her life, and she wasn't even being touched. Something she was going to fix. While Pitch continued to abuse her mouth, she moved her hands over her own heat. Gently rubbing at first, then her movements became erratic as she felt Pitch begin to pound into her mouth even faster. She began to moan around his cock as she continued to touch herself. Pitch noticed this and let out what seemed like a feral growl. "God look at you...your so fucking _sexy_..." Arketa began to moan even louder, feeling her release approaching.

"Your gunna cum aren't you? You gunna cum with a cock down your throat and a hand on your cunt huh? Go ahead then...look at me...i want to see your face when you come..." Arketa obeyed and forced her eyes open as Pitch began to pound into her mouth at an inhumane paste. Her hand rubbed even harder against her cunt as she felt her orgasm rip through her body. It came like a wave and she practically _screamed_ around his cock as she trembled with her own release. Soon after, she felt Pitch thrust into her mouth one last time before she felt a hot liquid going down her throat and heard him let out a loud groan. She drank greedily, she had never been filled so well before. And she have _definitely _never came that hard before. Finally, Pitch released her head and pulled out.

She gasped and choked in much needed air before looking back up at Pitch and smiling. Feeling sleep begging to take over her senses... "Good?" she asked and for the first time in all the time she has known him, she saw Pitch _smile_. "Great" he answered before sleep finally over took her and she collapsed, letting the darkness over take her.

**Yay so ya I still updated. So how was my attempt at smut? Good? Bad? No? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty little Secret

**Hello again my pretties! Thanks so much for the favorites and followers! And a shout out to my first 2 reviewers Secret and shadowedheart! so ya here is the next chapter. Had to wait a bit to get those creative juices flowin!**

Chapter 4: Dirty little Secret

Arketa woke the next morning when a sun beam shined right in her eyes. She blinked and covered the light with her hand. Then she remembered last nights activities with Pitch and shot up. She found herself in a shady part of the forest. She looked down and saw Pitch's nightmare sand wrapped around her like a blanket. The sand shifted off of her and took the form of a horse.

_Oh a night_mare_ I get it. So even the boogieman has a sense of humor huh?_ She thought to herself and grinned.

The horse bowed and then disappear, leaving Arketa sitting there smiling to herself, replaying last night in her head before she finally got up and headed off.

…...

"Hey you know...you haven't asked me for any uh..._favors_ recently. Are you okay? Isn't that dangerous, even for you?". It had been about a week since Arketa gave Pitch that blow job and now Cupid seemed to realize that it's been almost 4 months since she gave him, or to his knowledge any other spirit, one. And of course Cupid knew her limit for things like that was around 3 months, so now he was getting a bit curious.

And Arketa was getting nervous.

She has yet to tell him about her relationship with Pitch. Ever since his battle with the Guardians many other spirits have grown resentful towards Pitch and she knew that if Cupid found out he would be livid. Which is reasonable. It would in a way be like a dad finding out that his only daughter is screwing the town's gang leader. So she did what she knew best. She remained silent.

Cupid stared, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he stood in front of where she was standing watching tv, yes spirits watch tv, and repeated "Hello? I said 'why haven't you asked for any favors? Are you okay?'". She shrugged and nodded. "Oh really? And how's that? Seeing as you've had no sort of sexual contact.". Arketa bit her lip and mumbled "...found someone..."".

"What? I couldn't hear you?". Arketa sighed and said in her normal voice "I...I _found_ someone...". Cupid raised his brow "_Found_ someone? You mean you're in love?" Arketa shook her head rapidly "NO! No, no,no I mean I-...I found someone who would...you know, _help_ me...willingly..." as she said this her voice got lower and lower as Cupid's face grew more and more stern.

"So you found someone, who you don't love, but who is willing to comply to your situation with no strings attached?" he asked suspiciously. She gulped and nodded her head. He stared at her for a minuet with his hands on his hips. "Who?". Arketa immediately stiffened her shoulders and her breath stopped.

_Oh crap..._ she thought. She looked any where in the poofy room except lord poofyness himself and remained silent. Then Cupid said in a loud, stern voice "WHO?". Arketa winced. "S-someone" she responded. That got him even more riled up "Someone? SOMEONE?! A name Arketa, give me a _name!_". She knew she was in trouble whenever he used her name like that. Usually he would call her by her nick name, but when he used her full name it meant trouble. She was about to give into Cupid's death stare when one of his little winged sprites flew in through the window.

"Cupid sir, we need you!" Cupid growled in frustration and turned toward the sprite "WHAT FOR!?" the poor sprite jolted back and responed meekly "Th-there's a message from the guardians they- they wish to speak to you immediately...". Cupid's eyes widened in shock. "The Guardians? Why would they-?..". He flipped back to face Arketa, who had unconciously been scooting farther and farther aways from him on the couch "This does _NOT_ mean we are finished here! I will get a name out of you when I get back. Until then **stay here**!". Arketa nodded her head fircly and Cuppid turned and flew off in a gust of wind, with the young sprite by his side.

Arketa let out a huge sigh of relief. S_aved by the kid in the diaper_. She looked around and scoffed.

_Yeah right, like I'm actually gunna stay here after that!_ Soon she too flew off in a familiar direction.

…...

As usual, Pitch was standing by his tree when Arketa showed up. She smiled brightly and took her spot next to him. "...Hi..." she said meekly and glanced over at him. He turned his gaze toward her and if she didn't know better, Arketa could have sworn she saw him grin. "Good afternoon.". She rolled her eyes. _Regal as always._

"I assume you are mocking my regal composure." Pitch said looking away. Arketa's head shot toward Pitch with wide eyes; "How-?". "How did I know? You just told me.". Now he was definitely smiling as she palmed her face for her stupidity. They stood there for a moment and Arketa suddenly remembered what he did for her with his sand. "Oh yeah uh..thanks.. you know for.. for that blanket and all last night.. and for other things...". Pitch stared at her for a long time and scoffed.

"That has got to be the most words I've ever heard you say in one setting.". Arketa could feel the heat in her face when he said that and turned away. Unfortunately it was the month of December and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. So when Aketa unconsciously heated up from embarrassment, the snow beneath her began to melt. She gasped and stepped back, leaving melting footprints in the snow. She looked at Pitch who was staring at the ground where she stood with...amazement?

"So that's it. You're part fire spirit? I was wondering what you were.". Arketa bit her lip and turned away. Sure she knew that Pitch had figured out that she was different, but know he knew exactly why she was different. He knew what she was and now he would leave her for it, like everyone else did. She clenched her eyes, waiting for what she was so used to. When out of nowhere she heard pitch say "Amazing.". She reeled her head back and stared at Pitch with eyes so wide she thought they might pop out of her head. "Wha- what did you say?".

"I said 'amazing.' your powers that is.". She continued to stare mouth agape. "You- you're not disgusted? You don't...want to leave?". Pitch looked at her bewildered "No, why would I do that?". Arketa felt tears running down her cheeks but was to happy to care. Pitch was shocked and seemed a bit confused at her sudden outburst and was about to speak when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you...thank you...thank you..." Arketa continued her endless course of _thank you_'s while hugging Pitch as tight as she could. Now Pitch was completely confused. After a moment, however, he recalled something he had learned in the past. He never really concerned himself with other spirits unless necessary but for some reason, he had read a little about how incubuses live. He recalled reading about a type of incubus called a mix. They were some sort of hybrids and were often cast out by other incubuses and spirits. Tha'ts why she was hugging him, she was an outcast in the spirit world because of what she is. Just like...

_Me..._Pitch thought. He slowly lifted his arms and placed them around the girl in front of him. _So small..._ he could easily wrap his arms around her and then some. He felt like if he squeezed too tight, he might break her. He snapped out of his trance and pushed the girl away, surprised at his actions. She still kept her hands at his side and stared at him with a tear streaked face and the most goofy grin he has ever come across. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to be touched but...I couldn't help it..". Pitch cleared his throat and looked away "That's alright just... warn me next time ok?". Her grin turned onto a full tooth smile. "Ok.".

Pitch nodded then looked away. After a few seconds he asked "So can I...see some of your fire?". Arketa was stunned. No one had _ever_ asked to see her fire. In fact when ever she showed it to people it drove them away. Now he was actually _asking_ to see it. She couldn't believe it. "uh...yeah...but..only a little..." Arketa didn't want to elaborate on why she limits herself and hoped that Pitch wouldn't ask. Thankfully he simply nodded and continued to stare with his famous poker face. Arketa gulped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath a put her hands close together in front of her but not quite touching and opened her eyes. There in between her hands, was a small flame. She had practiced controlling smaller flames and once the initial lighting began she could move it easily. So she decided to show off a bit and shape the flame into different objects. A sphere, a shooting star, and her personal favorite, a rose. Pitch watched with his complete focus on the flame between her hands. When the rose appeared he lifted his hand and let it hover by the rose. "Beatiful..." he whispered. That made Arketa blush and the flame slowly began to grow. She saw this and quickly put it out and put her hands down. "that's it..." she mumbled and Pitch simply nodded and moved his hand away.

They stayed there in an awkward silence until Arketa got an idea. "You know..." she stepped a little closer to him "I was just wondering.. you said that I had to warn you before I touched you... does that mean more _intimate _touches as well?". She seductively rubbed her shoulder against his and gave him the most faux innocent look she could muster. Pitch chuckled. "That depends on what _intimate_ entails. Why don't you show me? Give me an example.". Arketa smiled and pushed him up against a tree.

She slowly made her decent. Making sure to run her hands all over his chest and never breaking eye contact until she was on her knees with her face in front of his growing erection. She sensually undid his pants and removed him. She wanted to make this special, as a thanks to him. So she would be sure to use _all_ her best tricks. She placed both her hands at the base and squeezed just hard enough for Pitch to let out a small groan. She then pulled her hands up, keeping that same pressure. Until her hands reached the head where she swirled them around the slit. All this time never breaking eye contact. Pitch let out a huff as Arketa continued her ministrations on his member. After a while she kept one of her hands on his member while the other one reached down to cup his balls. Pitch groaned and put a hand in her hair. He wasn't forceful and didn't pull. It was more like a way for him to remain standing. Arketa smiled and slowly bent her head down and licked the slit. Pitch twitched and growled when she pulled away, tightening his grip on her hair. She let out a breathy laugh and descended once again on his erection, this time taking the entire head in her mouth and sucking hard. She moved her head side to side while sucking on his cock and her hand stroking it simultaneously. This had Pitch panting in a matter of minuets. "God...you're doing gr-great...better than ever but.. what about you?..." Pitch said breathlessly. She smiled and pulled off his cock "This is for you. To show my gratitude. I want to do what makes _you _feel good. Any special requests? Wanna fuck my mouth again perhaps?". Pitch chuckled darkly this time "You read my mind.". He placed both hands on either side of her head, gripping her horns, and pulled her down on his cock. At first he thrusted in shallow and slow, the head barely reaching her throat. She knew what incentive he needed though. She looked back up at him, hollowed her cheeks and _moaned_ loud. That did the trick. Pitch was now rapidly thrusting deep into her throat. She was moaning and gagging around his cock which drove him even more wild. He continued his erratic thrusts until all at once her stopped and Arketa could feel his warm cum on her tongue.

He slowly let go of her head and slid down the tree to the ground. Arketa swallowed his essence and felt the life flow into her and smiled. "You sure do smile a lot." Pitch commented, still trying to catch his breath. Arketa chuckled and said without thinking. "Only in front of you.". That surprised both of them.

_Wait what? What did I just say? Am I crazy?..._but the more Arketa thought about it the more it made sense. She _did_ only smile this much when she was with Pitch. She didn't even smile like this when she was with Cupid. Cupid... _"You mean you're in love?"_. Love? Was that it? Arketa replayed all the time she'd spent with Pitch and all the new feelings she had discovered as a result. She clutched her chest and realized how hard it was pounding. She looked up at Pitch who was standing now and cleaning himself off. _Love..._ he looked at her and raised his brow "What? Need help getting up? Was I too much for you?" he added with a cocky smirk but held out his hand anyways. Arketa smiled and took his hand. _That's it...I'm in love..._

_I'm in love with Pitch Black._

She and Pitch said their goodbyes and parted. Arketa remained on the hill after he left. Smiling to her self. She decided it was best to keep her new found feelings a secret. Until she was more sure about her feelings and Pitch's. _Heh. It'll be my dirty little secret._

She finally flew off somewhere, still not ready to go home and have Cupid ruin her good mood with his 20 questions. Little did she no that she and Pitch had an audience.

And he did not like what he saw...

**DON DON DOOONNNN Cliffhanger whooo! so yay finished chapter 4! phew! You like? Please Review! No? Dont want to? Well I have ways of making you talk...Pitch!**

**Pitch:**** review now or tonight when you are dreaming of lovely unicorns and beautiful butterflies I might just show up to make a few...**_**improvements**_** to your dream. *evil laugh***

**Me: **** well said :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Don't Last Forever

**Hey guys! Long time no talk! Wow i've gotten more favorites and followers! Thanks so much for your support. I've been really busy lately with APs and finals going on so I may not be updated very regularly but I will try! So here u are chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Secrets don't last forever

After a night of hiding about and a day of avoiding Cupid, Arketa decided that it would be ok to return home now. It was around 1pm and Cupid usually was away at this time which made it the perfect time to slip back in the house. Plus she was super hungry and wanted some real food. Arketa cautiously flew down to his front door and peeked inside. No Cupid. She went inside and glanced around. When she still didn't see him she deemed it safe and began rummaging through the fridge. She was in the process of trying to carry at least 7 food-stuffs to the counter when she heard a voice behind her. "Hungry?".

She dropped everything and it all splattered over the floor. "JESUS! God Cupid don't scare me like that! I thought you weren't home!"

"Oh really? That why you decided to come back after running away like that? Besides, I thought you liked _scary _and _dark_ things.". That last part seemed way too much like an accusation and Arketa began to tense.

"Wha- What do you mean?" She turned and began picking up the spilled food while Cupid stared suspiciously at her. "Oh I don't know. I just thought you were quite interested in those types of things. That reminds me, are you going to tell me exactly who is the guy helping you with your "problem"?".

Arketa froze. She knew he wasn't going to let her off that easily. She quickly thought of some way to distract him and said "So what did the Guardians want? I bet you had the time of your life ov-".

"DON'T try and change the subject ARKETA!".

_Oh crap. The full name._ Arketa bit her lip and refused to look at him. "Silent huh? Fine. But then would you rather tell me why you WERE BLOWING THE BOOGIEMAN!?" he yelled the last few words of that question and she stiffened completely, eyes wide with shock.

"I...I don't.." she began to say when Cupid yelled "DON'T try to deny it Keta! I _saw_ you with him! Good god what in the world were you _thinking!?_ Of all the spirits in the world you had to get involved with _him!_ Keta he's EVIL! You know this! He's going to hurt you! You need to stop seeing him now before you get hurt. God I just can't believe you actually thought the Nightmare king would-". Then Arketa snapped and yelled "PITCH!"

"...What?" Cupid asked staring at her furiously. Arketa audibly gulped and repeated in smaller voice "P-Pitch...his name...is Pitch..."

"His name? HIS NAME?! You think I _care_ what his _name _is?! All I care about is you! I've spent too much time and effort keeping you safe to let you end up getting yourself killed by some dark spirit!" Cupid screamed. Arketa had tears running down her face when she yelled back "N-no! He- He's different! He's not like the others!"

"Of course he is! There all the same! Don't you remember your parents?! All incubuses are dark spirits too and look how you ended up! They left you alone to _die_ Keta! They didn't care about you at all what makes you think he will be any different! he-".

"I LOVE HIM!". Arketa and Cupid both gasped and Keta put a hand to her mouth. Cupid stared at her with wide eyes. "You-you what?". She turned her head and shut her eyes tight. "Keta you...you can't be serious...DONT YOU REALIZE HOW WRONG THIS IS! He's a dark spirit and you're a mix! He won't return your feelings!".

"I don't care", Keta retorted refusing to look at him, tears still flowing down her face.

"NO Keta. I will not let you get hurt. _Especially_ by someone like him. I FORBID you from _ever_ seeing him again is that understood?"? Now she looked back up at him mouth agape. "No...no I won't listen! You can't make me!".

"Oh yes I can Keta, you know I can. And if you keep refusing me I will just have to put _that_ back on you.". She was sobbing by now, letting out little gasp and noises. "no...no!" she screamed as she ran around Cupid and outside the house and took to the sky as fast as she could. She could hear Cupid screaming her name from behind her but she ignored him and flew even faster. The wind blowing the tears from her eyes. She knew that Cupid was still flying behind her and began swerving and ducking around anything she could to try and loose him.

After swerving through the forest Keta reached a clearing and glanced behind her. When she didn't see him she landed and collapsed on the ground. Gasping and trying to catch her breath. When she looked around she realized that she had unconsciously flown right to where she and Pitch normally meet. At first she was dumbfounded, but then she began to laugh at the irony, then those laughs turned into quite sobs. She was so shaken up that she didn't notice the presence behind her until there was a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around in fear. After a moment of fright she realized just who it was. "...Pitch?...".

Pitch looked at her, confusion in his eyes with one eyebrow raised. Arketa was still trying to catch her breath and her hair was all over the place and her face was tear stricken. _God I must look absolutely magnificent. Great..._ she thought to herself. Pitch was about to say something when Keta heard Cupid a ways off calling her name. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Pitch's arm. Looking in the direction that Cupid was coming from. Pitch looked in the direction she was looking then back at her when he didn't see anything. He could feel the presence of another spirit but couldn't figure out who it was and why she was so afraid of them

Arketa panicked at the thought of what could happen if Cupid found them. Either Cupid could hurt Pitch or, more than likely, Pitch could seriously hurt Cupid. She didn't want either of those to happen and then something poped into her head. She turned back to Pitch who was still staring at her confused and was pleading him with her eyes when she said "Hide me...".

She could hear Cupid getting closer and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst.

The last thing she heard was Cupid shouting "KETA WAIT!" before complete darkness. And she had never felt so safe than that moment she spent wrapped in his shadows.

**Yay done! So how was it. Please please please review. If you have some suggestions or criticism please let me know! It helps me improve the story! So ya the argument between Keta and Cupid was inspired by the argument Ariel and her father had in the little mermaid!**


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Feelings

**Hey guys long time no see! Thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for all the favorite and followers! I am super happy about it! And thanks for your reviews too! Been a little hecktic here so I haven't been able to update but here I am now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Twisted Feelings

Pitch was sitting beside the bed of a sleeping child, waiting for his beautiful nightmare to take effect. He watched as the young child's dream turned from one of fun roller coasters, to a horrible haunted mansion, filled with monsters and creatures. Pitch smiled to himself as yet another nightmare formed and pranced around his owner.

_Only a few more and I'll be ready..._ Pitch thought to himself as he dissipated into the shadows. He re-appeared in the forest in Burgess where the entrance to his lair used to be and stared at the moon. He chuckled to himself and said "Come on now, you don't honestly think I would give up just like that did you? There will always be fear, old friend, and I will always rise up and challenge you.". He smiled wide, exposing his razor sharp teeth and said "And now I've found my own little secret weapon to help me. And this time, not even your beloved jack Frost will be able to stop me!". Then he once again dissipated into the shadows.

…...

Pitch was pacing around his lair. He still needed more nightmares for his plan to work and the ones he was currently producing weren't powerful enough to aid him in his revenge. It seems to be even harder to bring true fear to children since the addition of their new _guardian_. He snarled and shook his head.

_No no, now's not the time to think about it. I need to find some way to spread more fear. Better fear._ Then Pitch thought of the young incubus girl he had been...associating with. Of the fear that was radiating of her in _waves_ when he confronted her about her heritage. It seemed that the more he knew about this strange girl, the more intrigued he was with her. Not only was she still a virgin, but she wished to save her innocence for someone she cared for. And that was definitely something rare, incubus or otherwise. Pitch knew that in these days it wasn't uncommon for even human children, usually teenagers, to lose their virginity at a young age. Then there was her interesting powers. An incubus-fire sprite mix was definitely unheard of. And with the way she handled her fire he could tell even she had not explored her other half an it's capabilities. Oh but how he wished she would. Fire could cause the most _wonderful_ fear in people. It doesn't even need to affect them personally. Whenever a human even hears about a fire in the news there is always a spark of fear. It's lovely...

_But then there's that other matter..._ he thought to himself. Pitch was well aware that since meeting this strange girl, something has begin to change in him. At first he absolutely despised her. He remembers the first day he noticed her spying on him near that stupid last light child's house one evening. He was in no mood to even _look _at any other spirit and when she began to approach him, he flared and disappeared. He assumed that was the end of it and was surprised to notice her again the next day. Simply staring. This time he let her get a bit closer, intrigued by her bold movements. In the end he would still flare up and disappear from her sight, but each time he would let her get closer. He was still unsure of his reason for this. Curiosity perhaps, he was always a curious being. He would never harm her, simply because he knew that in his current pathetic state, he would do her no harm anyway. But he was surprised that one fateful day when he accidentally struck her and cut into her arm that was extended toward his face. He had dazed off and did not notice her movements so when he saw her hand near his face he was surprised and flared his shadows stronger then normal.

The next few days after that incident he did not return to the hill, assuming that he would no longer see her because he had stuck her, but he also knew of his shadows and their power. To a lowly spirit like her they could cause great damage. Now he could care less for the well fair of other spirits but for some reason he could not understand, he constantly thought of her and if she was okay. It might have to do with the fat that she was the first to approach him after his defeat. Many other spirits despised him after the battle and avoided him at all costs. Which he did not mind. They avoided him on a normal bases anyway. However when he did return to the hill he was even more in shock to find her there. This time he let her approach him easily. He did notice that she was a bit more hesitant than normal, which was probably due to their last meeting. When she sat next to him he glanced at her arm and noticed the bandage.

_I wonder how it looks..._ he thought and before he even realized what he was doing he asked her "How's the arm?".

He must of looked as surprised as she did at his question. She stared up at him with wide eyes but did not answer. Instead she unwrapped her bandage and revealed her wound. The shadows had already began to take effect. The skin around the wound was black and the cut was deep and bruised. _It looks painful..._ once again out of his control he found himself talking. "My shadows are cursed. Once they strike you like this they remain in your body, which is why it hasn't healed yet."

He then placed his hand over the wound and began to call the shadows out. He was distracted however, by the girls almost searing body heat. _Why is her skin so hot?_ And during the extraction process it seemed like her skin was heating up even more. When he finally called out the shadows he said "There. Now it's gone."

She looked up at him, her eyes wild with confusion. "Now don't get any ideas. I did it simply as an apology. I...I did not intend to strike you that day. I make it a point to not involve outsiders with my shadows. That's it." he said. He almost slapped himself in the face._ Why did I just say that?! I don't care about this lowly spirit! Why the hell am I apologizing?!_ When pitch looked back over at this strange girl he couldn't believe it. There, plastered on her face, was a wide, bright...smile. _What?_ Thought Pitch. No one had _ever_ smiled at him, unless it was for bad reasons. But, no one had ever genuinely smiled at him like this girl. _Why is she smiling? What is with this girl?_ He thought.

He asked her why she wasn't speaking and then after a few questions and her answering with nothing but nods he was quite frustrated and huffed "Well then would you _at least_ care to grace me with your name?". In response the girl made a silly _let me think about it_ face and smiled as she pointed her finger at his face. He stared and thought _Wait does she-?_

"Me? You want to know my name?". She smiled and nodded and Pitch couldn't believe it, first of all she didn't seem scared of him at all, then she even smiled at him, and now she wanted his _name_? Pitch took a deep breath and said "Pitch Black.".

He glanced back at her and saw her smiling from ear to ear and heard her speak for the first time "Arketa". _...Silence?...fitting..._ Pitch thought.

*end flashback*

Pitch now stood in the center of his lair. _Yes...that was when it began.._ he thought to himself. _Now though...she could prove useful to me in more ways than one..._ he thought as he stroked one of his nightmares. Then his nightmare began to huff and jump around. "What is it? What's wrong?" said Pitch as he attempted to calm her down. It was the same nightmare he sent to watch the girl after their first sexual encounter. The nightmare jumped in the air and flew off, Pitch following it from behind. The nightmare finally stopped and dissipated, Pitch looked around and saw that she had taken him to where he and Arketa usually meet. "What in the world?" he said confused.

Then he sensed a familiar spirit nearby and turned and saw Arketa on her knees and panting hard. It looked like she had been running from something and Pitch could feel fear running off her. Pitch slowly approached her and when she didn't notice him he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and her fear spiked until she saw it was Pitch. Pitch looked at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was blown back, possibly from flying very fast, and her face was wet and tear struck. _What happened?_ He thought. But when he was about to inquire Arketa jumped to her feet and looked to her left, her eyes wide as saucers.

Pitch raised his brow and looked in the same direction. He could not see anything but he could feel another spirit nearby although he did not recognize who it was. _Who ever it is they really scare her._ He thought as he could feel the fear in her begin to rise. He looked at her, still in a state of confusion and she looked back at him. She stared for a moment and said "Hide me..."

it was a strange request to be sure. He never would have expected to hear those words from her. He stood there a bit dumbfounded for a moment before he could not only sense the other spirit getting closer but he could hear him as well. Arketa's fear spiked sky high and she closed her eyes and Pitch only had a moment of _What the hell am I doing?_ Before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them into the shadows.

**Yay done! So here is the chapter. Please review and favorite! So I may or may not be changing something with the confrontation between Arketa and Cupid in the previous chapter but dont worry I will let you guys know if I do. It will only be something small... :)**


End file.
